Reckoning
by emmaducklingsaviour
Summary: Based on 100th episode of Smallville, set during 3x21/22 but with some changes to canon Emma and Hooks relationship further along as the spent the missing year together with Henry in New York and Neal still alive. Proposals, heartbreak and time travel. CS Important note: In this version when you travel back in time you just become your past self were ever there are at the time.
1. Chapter 1

It was a picturesque sunshiny afternoon down by the docks of Storybrooke Killian felt nervous as he stared off into the horizon waiting, for what seemed like forever for he's date to show up, he had never been this scared in his life the only moment that can compare is the conversation he had with David last night but as he saw Emma walk into view he's heart starting racing the adrenaline pumping he knew he was defiantly more nervous now. Emma smiled as she looked up at Killian but also a little confusion what was this all about.

"So what's up my dad said you wanted to meet me here, I've got to meet Henry in a minute were going for ice cream" asked Emma.

Killian couldn't stand still he was quiet pacing a little now "uh I have something I wanted to ask" Killian answered.

"What is it, is something wrong, are you ok?" asked Emma a little worried she could see something big was going on she just didn't know how big.

"Come on I've got something to show you" Killian said reaching for Emma's hand

Emma and Killians walked hand in hand along the docks, towards the end of the pier, were white rose petals lay along the ground and a view of the ocean out in front of them seemed to reflect the colour of the sky it was beautiful. Emma looked down at the rose petals raising her eyebrows. Then she realised.

"oh my god" Emma gasped

Killian took a deep breath smiling starring into Emma's eyes, ''Emma Swan I've known since we first meet that you were someone special, you sore straight through me, straight to my soul and knew that I could be a better man granted it's been a long road since that day on the beanstalk but I wouldn't trade a day for a chance to say I'm in love with you, I promise to love you, every moment forever.

Killian paused and took a deep breath as he got down on his knee now and pulled out a beautiful silver ring with a tiny ruby at its centre.

"Emma swan will you marry me" asked Killian he's voice cracking a she did

Emma gasped tears running down her face now a smile breaking through getting wider "Yes Killian, I will marry you" Emma answered

Killian stood up placing the ring on Emma's finger and the two embraced Killians hands on Emma's checks, leaning in for a kiss soft and tender but growing more intense their arms wrapping around each other now breaking away ever so slightly.

"I love you" Emma barely got out in between kisses

"I love you too" replied Killian

Emma grabbed Killian pulling him in closer again there body's entangling, Killian almost fell back as Emma lent in for more the broke apart ever so slightly their foreheads touching smiling as they looked into each other's eyes, he couldn't believe she had said yes he thought how could he get his happy ending after everything he had done, Killian had never felt this much love he had his happy ending and he knew that everything was going to be ok from now on because he had Emma and she had him.

"Now how are we going to break this one to my dad" Emma said giggling

"It's ok Swan already taken care of had a nice talk with him last night" replied Killian

"Well good that you're on top of things, you didn't tell mum though I want to tell her" Emma said excitement in her voice.

"No no I told Dave to keep it to himself but I don't know how much longer he can hold it in I think his avoiding it hiding out at Granny's setting up for tonight's party, while your mother is back at the apartment" Killian said

"Well I've still got to meet Henry as well so we better be quick then" Emma said with a grin

"Quick with what" replied Killian confused

Emma's eyes darted towards the Jolly Roger a place familiar to the couple with Emma's living situation being a little crowded since she got back from New York it was the only place where they could have some alone time. Killian raised his eyebrows a grin on his face. They then resumed to their embrace kissing passionately, Emma already beginning to remove Killians leather coat as they heading into the captains quarters of the Jolly Roger.

Emma and Killian walked through the streets of Storybrooke, arm in arm. Emma was so happy. She knew something had been up with Killian in the past week but she never thought this. It was perfect timing though, with the Wicked Witch no longer a problem and the party tonight, her family together again, it seemed like everything was perfect. Emma kissed Killian goodbye as they got to the ice cream shop where she was meeting Henry. She was excited but a little nervous to tell Henry the news. Killian went off to Granny's to give them a moment alone and tell David the good news. They planned to meet there later, after Emma went to see Snow.

As Killian walked off he exchanged a grin with Henry, Emma noticed the gesture and walked over to her son, a beaming smile on her face. There was silence for a moment as Emma took a deep breath.

"Sorry I'm late. I got umm caught up'' Emma said, trying not to laugh.

"It's ok; I already got your ice cream. It's Rocky Road'' Henry said as he handed Emma an ice cream cone.

They walked for a moment, going in the general direction towards their apartment. The pair was silent, focusing on eating their ice cream.

"Henry I have sort of.. big news. I hope you're happy about it but if you're not, it's ok. We can talk about it.'' Emma said, nervously.

"Mom just tell me already" replied Henry rolling his eyes and grinning.

"Killian and I are engaged" Emma spurted out, smiling widely and holding out her new ring finger.

"You said yes" Henry almost yelled

"Yeah, I. Wait how did you know?" Emma replied. She was confused and the expression she wore showed it.

"Me and Hook went looking for a ring weeks ago" replied Henry.

"You knew all this time?" Emma said, surprised.

"Did you really think he would propose to you without talking to me about first?" asked Henry with a sceptical look on his face.

"No. I suppose not. I'm just so I don't know..." said Emma, glancing once more at her ring.

''Happy?'' Henry said smiling at his mother obvious joy.

"So you're ok with this then?" asked Emma.

"Of course if it makes you happy" replied Henry, shaking his head. He was slightly surprised she felt she had to ask, "But I'm not calling him dad" he added.

They both laughed and hugged each other. Everything was falling into place; the only thing left to do was to share the good news with her mother and father. Emma was almost running to the apartment with Henry now too excited to wait.

Emma burst into the apartment startling Snow still smiling he face was almost starting to hurt from it, Snow was on the step ladder getting decorations of the shelf in the kitchen she smiled as she saw her daughter running in.

"Oh good you guys can help me take these over to Granny's, I don't know where David is he's acting weird today" Said snow a little annoyance in her tone

Emma got over to her mother just as she lost her footing on the ladder, Emma held her for support so she could make her way down the step ladder safely.

"Never mind that, I have amazing news" Emma said placing the box in Snows hand down on the counter and turning to face her.

"What is it" replied Snow intrigued

Emma held up her hand to show her ring, grinning at snow.

"Me and Killian were" Emma answered but she didn't quite get all the words out as Snow was a little too enthusiastic about the great news.

"Uh Oh my!" Snow said smiling hugging Emma almost bowling her over, holding her tight for a bit too long something Emma was still getting used to

"Congratulations" said snow as she broke of the hug now, tears running down her face.

Emma was crying now too, happy tears the smile not leaving her face and they both went in for another hug, almost forgetting Henry was there they were startled when he appeared sitting on one of the stools by the bench smiling at them.

"Huh David knew, didn't he" said Snow a little shocked annoyed

It only lasted a moment however as she smiled again at Emma and told her to recite the entire story from the begging leaving out no details. But with Henry there some details would defiantly be left out.


	2. Chapter 2

The little bell on the door ringing was the only sound as Killian made his way into Granny's he could see David sitting by the bench with an untouched shot glass in front of him. Killian was smirking he walked up behind him.

"I think congratulations are in order" said Killian sitting down next to David bumping his shoulder

David turned to him for a second he looked terrified then he downed his shot like his life depended on it.

"Congratulations mate" David said a little smile on his face now "so where's my daughter then" he asked

"She's with Henry they went to see your wife, then they'll be coming here soon" Killian replied

"Well might as well start celebrating now then, we defeated the witch and welcomed my son into the world and now my daughter is well uh" David replied getting a little chocked up

"It's alright mate, I'll take care of her" replied Killian

"I know, mate" said David smiling ever so slightly "I'm so glad she found you I hope you guys can be as happy as Mary Margret and me" he was grinning a little now

Killian smiled at David he and the prince relationship didn't get off to a good start, Killian never thought he could be a part of a family like this and knew that by being with Emma he gained not only a best friend, soul mate but a family something he hadn't had in a very long time and that was what made this day all the more amazing.

Just then Ruby and Belle entered Granny's together laughing, when Granny saw she made her way over with the drinks to greet everyone but there was some water on the floor and she slipped spilling the tray of drinks the glass smashing to the floor. Granny was laughing at her clumsiness while Ruby went to steady her trying to avoid the glass.

"Granny be careful" said Ruby

"It's ok, just some broken glass nothing to get worked up about" Granny replied

Killian got up and started helping pick up the glass, rolling his eyes at least this would probably the only thing bad to happen today he thought. David stood up now a smile across his face starring at Killian.

"Aren't you goanna share the good news" David said

"What news" asked Belle

"Me and Emma were, getting married" replied Killian smiling

It seemed that everyone in Granny's turned to face Killian now smiling Ruby was the first to go in for a congratulatory hug. Killian wasn't used to this much affection from people he hesitantly embraced the hug smiling. It seemed like more good news was exactly what this town needed after constant curses and flying monkeys.

"Congratulations, where's the bride to be then" asked Belle

"She's with Snow they'll be on their way here now" said David

"Well we just have to start the party without them then" said Ruby smiling

"I'll get us some more drinks hopefully without spilling them this time" said Granny grinning

Not too long after Emma and Henry arrived with the decorations for the baby naming ceremony, but they probably wouldn't have a chance to hang them up as soon as Emma entered she was bombarded by everyone it seems David and Killian had starting celebrating without them it and that most of Storybrooke was in Granny's now a drink in hand running up and hugging her she barely made her way through to Killian and her father.

"Emma" David exclaimed happiness in his tone a smile on his face and the familiar smell of rum

"Dad" replied Emma smiling as she said it as they embraced into a hug and much like her mother holding on for a bit too long.

"Seems you guys have started the party early" Emma said smiling at Killian hugging him now

"Well Swan, you don't get many opportunities in this town" Killian replied smirking

"Don't worry I have a felling our days are going to be a lot more like this from now on" Emma said smiling up at her fiancé.

"Why don't we find ourselves a quiet moment" Killian said gesturing towards the hallway

"Hey where's your mother" asked David

"She's on her way with baby bro should be hear any minute" Emma answered smiling

"Ok" David nodded walking off with Henry to give them a moment

The pair slipped away before more congratulation's came at them, it was quiet in the hallway, and they didn't say anything at first just staring at each other their hands entwined.

"I can't believe you and Henry could keep a secret from me for that long" Emma said smiling

"Well Swan it's easier when you having nothing to suspect" Killian replied smiling

"So that sailing trip you two went on the other week, that was" asked Emma

"Well we were on the Jolly Roger I needed Henrys help see I had the ring I just couldn't find it, it was my mother you see I kind of forgot where I hid it" replied Killian

"Your mothers, it's beautiful" Emma replied

Killian nodded a smile on his face, they got closer now a small kiss on the lips and Emma rested her head on Killians shoulder.

"I love it" Emma said smiling

Emma felt her phone vibrate in her pocket she broke away to look who was calling it seemed everyone was her.

"It's Neal" Emma said

"I'll get us some drinks then" Killian said walking off

Emma answered the phone hoping Neal wouldn't be to awkward about her and Killians new relationship status after all while they were all in the Enchanted forest in the missing year her and Killian were together in New York. Even if he thought they were rushing into it, it didn't feel like rushing to her it felt like this is exactly where she should be it just took Killian actually proposing for her to realise, Neal must have known how she felt about him.

However when she answered it became apparent that he had no idea of what had happened today he sounded distraught something was wrong.

"Neal hello are you there" Emma asked

"Emma, Emma I don't know what to do, he's never going to change, I'll never be enough" Neal said anger and disappointment in his voice.

"Were are you, what going on" Emma replied she couldn't here well it seemed her mother had just arrived with the baby and there was a lot of noise coming from the other room

"I'm at the Rabbit hole, I saw him Emma he's a liar" Neal said

"Saw who, are you ok" Emma asked

''No we have to do something, it's my father he'' said Neal but he didn't finish the phone cut off

Emma quickly dialled back but it went straight to voicemail dammit Emma thought this is not what she needed right now, but she knew she should go check on him she would be right back the Rabbit hole is only five minutes drive away.

"Mom who's on the phone" said Henry

"It's your father I think something's wrong hey can you please tell Killian I'll be right back I just got to go to the Rabbit hole to check on your him, I'll be right back" replied Emma

"Ok I'll tell them" replied Henry running off as Emma also headed out the back to slip past everyone.

Emma got into her car and she realised this is the first moment she's had alone since the proposal and gave herself a moment to let it all in she looked down at the ring and smiled she never thought she could have this a family, she never believed she could be this happy but she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma headed into the Rabbit Hole a little annoyed she had to break away from the party, she saw Neal straight away. He was hunched over the bar; he actually looked like he'd been there a while. This wasn't like Neal, he wasn't a day drinker. She was going to have to get him out of here and bring him to Granny's and sober him up.

"Hey Neal, come on you got to get out of here" said Emma

"Emma" said Neal surprise in his tone "you came. I'm sorry my phone died" he continued

"It's ok. Let's get you out of here" replied Emma

"No you didn't have to come down here there is not much you can do, it's just.. I saw my father he is lying again, making Belle think she has the dagger" said Neal

"What makes you think that?" Emma asked

"He would never let someone have that much power over him. I approached him about it and he lied to my face, I really thought he had changed" replied Neal

"Neal, maybe he is telling the truth. Come on, its ok I'll take you to Granny's and we can sort this out. You really need some water" Emma said gesturing towards the door

"I'm so sorry Emma I shouldn't have called you. I didn't mean to pull you away from the party" said Neal getting up now. He seemed genuinely apologetic.

They walked out of the bar together and on to the street, towards Emma's car.

"You already said sorry, and its fine. I'll get some water in you and we will talk to your father" replied Emma

"Thanks, Emma. You are always there for me" Neal said a smile across his face. It was a sight that was unfortunately becoming rarer and rarer to Emma. Neal had been distant for a while and wasn't taking to Storybrooke the way everyone had hoped he would. Still, he couldn't leave, not while his son still lived there.

Neal reached over to casually hug Emma, a gesture she returned carefully. She wanted to comfort him without leading him on. She had yet to tell him about her engagement to Hook and didn't think now was the best time but didn't want him to get the wrong idea either. He reached over to grab her hand and felt the ring on her finger.

"What's this?" Neal asked. His tone had changed. He was no longer sorrowful but seemed shocked and slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, that happened today. I haven't had a chance to tell everyone yet" Emma said carefully. She was happy with the news but knew that Neal might not feel the same way..

"You're engaged? To Hook? You can't be serious. Do you know who he is? What he did to my family? He sold me to Pan." Neal said angrily.

"He has changed since then, Neal. He is a different person now and we've been dating for a while. This can't really have come as that much of a surprise to you." Emma said starting to get a little annoyed

"I thought it was just fling, something to get out of your system before we gave it another try. You're not even going to give me a chance." Neal spat out

"It's not about you Neal. I love him" Emma yelled back. She couldn't believe Neal's attitude. Did he really know her so little that he couldn't tell that she was truly in love with Killain?

"So that's it then, you're goanna marry that… that pirate, after everything his done" Neal said raising his voice at her as she jerked away from him.

"I am sorry about your mom and whatever happened in Neverland but Killian isn't that guy anymore. We have been through a lot together, in New York it was just us and Henry and it was nice, we were happy. I want that again. He deserves a chance to be happy, and so do I. I thought after all we've been through you would at least agree with that." Emma answered anger surging through her now.

"You do deserve to be happy Emma but he can't give that to you. " Said Neal

"You know what? Screw you. I don't need this. I came here to help you, you're drunk Neal, I'm going back to the party. You can find your own way home" Emma yelled as she got into her bug and drove off leaving a startled Neal on the sidewalk. Neal stood in silence for a moment watching Emma walk away but he couldn't do it not again. This time he would fight for her, he promised himself he would.

"Wait Emma, I'm sorry" Neal yelled after her grabbing his keys and jumping in his car to go after her but she had already driven off down the road back towards Granny's so he speed up to catch up to her, talk to her. He wouldn't leave her this time.

Killian was waiting at the bar for his drink order the place had become over crowded after he and David had starting celebrating the engagement earlier it seems everyone in Storybrooke was looking for an excuse to lay back for once and just enjoy each other s company. Henry walked up he smiled at him.

"Hey Killian mom wanted me to tell you that she just went to the Rabbit hole to see my dad, something's up" said Henry a little worried

"It's alright mate, your mom will sort it out, did she say when she'd be back" Killian asked

"No I don't think she'll be long she's eager to know the baby's name tired of referring to him as the baby, I just hope everything's ok" said Henry

"He'll be fine if anything serious was happening we would know soon, there probably coming back here any minute" replied Killian

Most of the crowd was now surrounding snow and doting around newest addition to the charming family as Snow had arrived just minutes earlier, she had her eyes on Killian though wanting him to come over she was wondering were Emma was, so he made his way over to them with Henry. They were all together now talking and laughing taking turns to get a look at the baby. No one was taking much notice to what was happening outside though except Henry who was starring out of Granny's when he noticed a strange orange beam of magic shooting up into the sky in the distance.

"Grandpa, what's that" he said pointing at it, everyone's heads turned then, it seems the time portal was open again.

Killian looked up at it he we go again he thought another adventure what kind of trouble were they in know. Did it matter though he looked around the room and he knew it didn't they would face this together as a family. Emma and him together, just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, Killian Jones was more familiar with devices such as this after he spent a year in New York with Emma, who was the only who called him anyway.

"Hello "Killian barely got out before Emma spoke

"Killian, I went to see Neal he got angry when he saw the ring, something's up with him and his father, he's not acting himself, he is chasing my car, he's goanna run someone off the road" Emma said panicked.

"Emma be careful just pull over, before something bad happens" Killian replied he's heart already racing panic setting in.

"Yeah I'm trying his to close behind me" replied Emma breathless

"Were are you" asked Killian

"Headed down princess highway"' answered Emma

"I'm coming" Killian answered

Emma and Neal were speeding down the highway she had starting heading away from Granny's, trying to directed him down one of the less busy roads away from other traffic she needed to try pull over but it was hard with Neal driving so close behind, she turned her head Neal was driving up beside her now, beeping his horn yelling that he was sorry out the window to her, and in that moment they passed through and intersection headlights brighter than anything Emma had ever seen lighting up here whole car as a truck steaming down the highway came crashing into the bug, side on slamming on the brakes much to late, the yellow bug didn't stand a chance the right side of the car crippled in a instant. The car went flying across the intersection rolling over until it was nothing but a crippled steaming wreak the roof of the car toppled over onto the ground. Killian heard the carnage through the phone, his heart pounding now he froze.

"Emma, EMMA" Killian yelled into the phone but there was no answer.

Killian ran out of the diner most of the others to distracted by the new addition to the skyline to notice much. Killian took off down the street running he knew the turn of to the highway was just down and around the corner, focusing on putting two feet in front of him and not what he had heard, but his fears were confirmed as he came to the entrance on the highway and saw in the distance the yellow bug lying upside down in the intersection. This only made him run faster.

Killian was metres away from the car now chaos surrounded him Neal's car barely a scratch on it he's head smashed into the steering wheel. A truck stopped in the middle of the intersection the driver getting out to help, others coming from the forest the Robin Hood and he's men heard the commotion. Killian almost paused as he got closer for a millisecond but it was much longer for him, Emma Swan was no longer in her car she had been thrown through the windscreen onto the street laying flat on her back her arms strewn out, surrounded by glass, Killians life coming apart in a heartbeat. He ran up beside her crumpling to the ground, her once beautiful face was covered in glass and blood, he didn't know what to do, were to put his hands he wanted to comfort her but he couldn't there was no way to help her now, she was gone the impact of the crash killing her instantly. Killian was breathing heavy now tears streaming down his face gasping for air like he was drowning. All the promises he made today running through his head _at the docks when he promised to love Emma forever, when he told David he would take care of her._

"Emma, Emma" he said over and over tenderly pleading for a response

Killian didn't even notice the people around him getting closer until he felt someone pull him away it was Robin.

"There nothing you could have done, nothing you could have done" Robin said trying to calm Killian down, trying to get him on his feet.

Killian couldn't take it though he remembered the dark ones words as he took his own life when he saved them from Pan, "Villains don't get happy endings". How could he be so selfish he had to fix this it was his fault he was a villain he couldn't have love in his life he couldn't have happiness, because villains don't get happy endings and he was a villain he had been selfish he thought and because of that Emma was dead. He realised as everyone was looking at him that he must have said it out loud.

"THIS WAS NOT HER DESTINY" Killian bellowed out tears streaming down his face

There was something he could do though he could fix this, Killian ran off then the startled on lookers confused at what he was doing but they had more to worry about as the rest of the party from Granny's making their way over here it wouldn't be long before the charming family realises what has happened, Killian didn't need to see it he would fix this before it came to that, he went off towards the beaming light in the sky there was hope he could fix this.

Killian ran into the barn desperate, pain apparent across his face he had no idea how time portals worked what they did. The portal was like a vacuum sucking him in he held onto the door for a moment. This was his only hope he thought back to this morning how simple it was before everything went wrong Emma's face as she walked up to him at the docks he just wanted to go back it didn't matter if this didn't work he had nothing left to lose and without another's moment's hesitation he let go and was sucked into the portal he closed his eyes thinking of this morning Emma's smile as she accepted his proposal, the beam of light disappearing from the sky as it the portal closed up behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian opened his eyes once more and he found himself at the docks just where he had been standing earlier that very same day the bright sunshine blinding his vision for a moment. Could it be, he had no idea how time travel worked. He seemed to be brought back to the place he was thinking of as he went through the portal. Killian quickly checked his pocket to his surprise the ring was still there he hadn't yet given it to Emma, and he wouldn't this time he would save her.

So what's up my dad said you wanted to meet me here'' asked Emma walking towards him

Killian forgot all this for a moment though when he turned around a smile lighting up his face putting the life back in him almost like his heart had just restarted.

"Swan" Killian gasped out running to her almost bowling her over as he embraced in a hug.

Killian rested his head on her shoulder he had never felt this much relief in his life. He pulled away looking into her eyes taking it all in she was here alive and well, that didn't stop him from double checking he's hand reached up to her check, she was real she was really here.

"Killian what is it what's wrong" asked Emma a little confused about Killians behaviour

"Nothing's wrong, it's perfect" Killian replied a smile in his voice he lent in as he said it kissing Emma now it was ruff he pushed her back a little in his embrace she pushed back leaning in to the kiss she pulled away then smiling.

"Easy tiger, what's gotten into you" asked Emma

"I'm just glad to see you Swan" Killian replied as they stared into each other's eyes

"If you looked at me any harder you're goanna drill a hole in my head" Emma said staring back at him smiling.

Killian looked down what could he say would she believe him, how much of the day should he change. He knew there was one person who could help him stop this day from ending the same way.

"What this meeting about then" asked Emma

Killian didn't know what to say he couldn't propose to her now not after what happened if he was doomed to be unhappy; he wouldn't let Emma be doomed with him. Killian walked closer to the edge of the dock now starring of into to horizon trying to think of what to say.

"Uh, I just wanted to tell you I'll be at the party tonight, your brothers naming ceremony" Killian finally answered it was a flimsy response but it was all he could think of. He had to be there tonight to make sure she didn't go see Neal he had to make sure the events of the day didn't repeat themselves.

"Ok, is that all, couldn't dad have just told me that" Emma replied

"Yeah well I guess I just wasn't sure if I would come" Killian replied smiling

Emma looked down, she thought they were past this keeping things from each other maybe this relationship wasn't as serious for him as it was for her who was she kidding. Maybe Killian needed more time she should let this go for now.

"I know that's not all you have to say, but its ok whenever you're ready" Emma replied smiling

"Swan uh" Killian started but he had nothing to say would she even believe him, from what very little he knew about time travel one thing was obvious, you should try at least not to change to much so when Emma suggested he walk with him to meet with Henry he knew he should as that's what he did the first time around plus he defiantly wouldn't be letting her out of his sight for a while.

Emma and Killian walked down to the ice cream shop all little less close then they had the day before Emma could sense Killians tension he looked like he was ready to pounce at the slightest sign of trouble, he was constantly scanning their surroundings barley paying attention to Emma, she noticed he was worried but she trusted Killian whatever was going on he would tell her when he was ready. Emma smiled as she saw Henry walking up they had got there just as he had, Henry looked a little confused though as they approached. Henry looked up at Killian and expectant expression it was more of question. Killian looked away this wasn't the kind of thing he wanted to burden Henry with but he knew someone who could help.

"Hey kid, what do you feel like rocky road" Emma asked smiling at her son

"Uh, yeah sure" Henry answered a confused tone

"I'll leave you to it then love, meet you at Granny's" Killian said kissing Emma on the check and reluctantly waving goodbye.

Killian didn't want o leave Emma but he had until tonight and he wanted back up if he was going to be sure he would be able stop what was going to happen. Killian walked off towards Granny's looking back at Emma lingering a little she was happy and he wanted more than anything to be a part of that but that wasn't his destiny. Besides he had a problem to solve. How was he going to convince his mate that he had already lived this day before?

Emma noticed that Henry was acting strange he was quiet as they ordered there ice cream and made their way out of the store into the street.

"What's up, you're quiet today" Emma asked Henry

"Nothing much, what's up with you did anybody ask you any questions today" Henry asked in a not so subtle attempt to figure out why there wasn't a ring on her finger had she said no or did Killian not even ask.

"No not much is up with me just excited to know the name of the baby so we can stop calling him hey there" Emma answered smiling.

"Yeah me too" said Henry smiling at his mother

The two of them continued down the streets of Storybrooke discussing the usual topics of video games and the best ice cream flavours, but at the back of Emma mind she was still wondering what was going on with Killian and Henry for that that matter there were both acting strange.


	5. Chapter 5

Killian made is way hastily towards Granny's he hadn't yet thought of how his going to convince David that he had lived this day before that they had to work together to make sure that this time they saved Emma. Killian was getting stressed now because he had to be apart and he burst through the door at Granny's not quite as eloquent as the first time making his entrance much louder. David turned as he entered smiling when he saw Killian, but just as the soon as the smile appeared it faded away. David could tell by Killians expression something was wrong.

"Killian" David said like it was a question

Killian walked up to the bench quickly taking David's shot and downing it himself this conversation wasn't going to be easy, how was David going to take knowing what happened would he believe him. He slammed the shot glass down on the bench and took a deep breath looking up a David.

"I need your help mate, to save Emma" said Killian his tone desperate and sad

This immediately got David to his feet really worried now where was Emma. How can this be happening so soon he almost lost his son yesterday and now he might lose Emma he wouldn't let anything happen to his family?

"Where is she, what's happened" answered David ready to spring into action

"She's with Henry now, it hasn't happened yet we have to stop it" replied Killian desperation in his voice

"How do you know something is going to happen, did you propose?" David replied confused

"No I didn't propose" replied Killian he was getting agitated trying to get to the point

"Why not you seemed all too eager yesterday" replied David a little surprised a hint of annoyance in his tone

"Because I've lived this day before mate and this time, I'm going to save Emma" Killian replied

"You mean time travel, but we stop the witches spell" David said eyebrows raised

"The portal got open again somehow I don't know how the point is I time travelled. I can prove it, Ruby and Belle are about to enter the diner and Granny's going to drop that tray of drinks" Killian said as they looked around the diner.

Just as Killian said it Ruby and Belle entered the diner laughing with each other and as Granny came over she drop the tray of drinks the glass landing at David and Killian's feet. David look at Killian shocked that the pirate was right. Knowing that Emma's life was on the line David didn't want to waste any more time. He grabbed Killians arm and pulled him off to the back of the diner so they could talk.

"What's goanna happen to Emma, how do we stop it" asked David getting worked up panicked

"She going to get in a car accident tonight, we can stop it we just have to make sure she doesn't leave the diner after she gets here" responded Killian

"A car accident, how?" David asked

"It doesn't matter how we won't have to worry as long as we stop Emma from leaving" answered Killian not wanting to get into details the idea of reliving that moment still too painful.

"We should go get here now, make sure she's alright" David was really worried now the idea of losing his daughter was making him anxious to see her safe.

"We can't change to much of the day, that much about time travel I know" Killian responded

"Well you proposed the first time didn't you" David asked wondering what the pirates reasoning was.

"Yes, and she said yes" Killian said barely getting the words out

"Then why didn't you propose to her this time" David asked

"Because it's my fault what happened, Emma was my happy ending and villains don't get happy endings" Killian replied sombre

David looked up to Killian saddened that he would think this way about himself, he knew in his heart that Killian was a big part of Emma's happiness as much as she was his, but just he was about to protest and tell Killian that this was not his fault that he was a hero in his eyes and deserved his happy ending. Emma entered the diner and the both of them almost ran over to be by her side.

As they got to her you could see Killian exhale he hadn't relaxed since he left Emma at the ice cream shop. David hugged her straight away and Killian nudged him a warning to not seem too obvious about what was going on, Emma noticed the exchange curiously.

"Hey guys, where's mom" asked Emma

"Uh she's back at the apartment she'll be here soon" David answered

"Ok, you guys didn't come together" Emma asked her father

"No your mom just had a few things to do before she makes her big entrance" David answered he wasn't sure what to say, he wished Killian had gone through with the proposal he didn't like lying and wasn't any good at it. When this was all over he would talk to Killian about it tell him he should propose.

A lot more people were arriving at Granny's now for the party it was getting crowded and Killian didn't want to lose sight of Emma so he suggested they sit down. David walked over to order a drink while Emma, Henry and Killian sat down in one of the free booths at the back, Killian sat beside Emma this way she couldn't get up without him noticing and stopping her from leaving. It was a bit of an awkward silence for a few moments Killian failing at trying to act casual. Henry was looking over at Killian expectantly still wondering what had gone wrong this afternoon with the proposal, Killian gave him his best I'll explain later look.

"Ok, what's going on with you guys you've been acting weird all day" Emma asked getting a little annoyed

Killian looked over to Emma, he might as well tell her he thought but just before they got the words out Henry spoke.

"Killian what's that" Henry said pointing behind him surprised and the beaming orange light streaming up into the sky

Everyone turned and looked then surprised at the new addition to the skyline as the all gawked for a moment Killian realised something, something wasn't right. Something was missing more specifically someone.

"Snow" Killian whispered under his breath he got up and walked over to charming starting to worry where was Snow she was supposed to be her by now, something changed when Emma and Henry didn't stop by to see her something bad must of happened he thought his mind racing with worry. He looked back as he got up and walked towards David he didn't want to leave Emma but he had to warn David so they could save her.

"David, mate something's wrong, this isn't how it happened the first time, Mary Margret should have been here now" Killian said to David starting to panic

"You think something happened to her" David was worried now

David grabbed his phone from his pocket a million scenarios running through his head one of them good. He reached for his phone quickly calling his wife but as it rang out with no answer the two anxiously waited until it went to voicemail.

"Looks like I changed too much anyway, go see if she ok" Killian said worried

"Ok, I'll call you when I get there stay with Emma" David walked out then Killian watched as he took off down the street much like Killian had done the day before, had saving Emma changed fate, did he save his true love only to get her mother killed. Killian looked down saddened he must tell Emma what's happened he truly is a villain he thought.

He hoped Snow was alright, but then he realised something Neal called earlier then this too had he stopped it from happening had he at least saved Emma. Killian turned around to find Henry walking up to him.

"What's going on Killian" Henry asked getting worried and a little annoyed what was the big secret

"Just wondering where Snow's is she should be her by now, Dave just went to see if she's ok" as Killian answered he looked over to the booth then and noticed Emma wasn't there.

"Where's your mother" Killian asked already panicked hoping he hadn't let history repeat itself

"She got a call from dad and went to check on him, something's up" Henry answered noticing Killians face fall and wondering why, becoming more and more worried about what was going on with Killian today. Killian however did not have time for explanations and took off across the diner to the back but the hallway was empty, he made his way further down bursting through the back door the only sound in the street was it slamming behind him, the bug was gone and so was Emma he had failed. It wasn't over yet though Killian would fight until Emma drew her last breath and he took off down the street just like he had done the first time except now he knew what was going to happen, he had a chance to get there on time, he had hope of saving Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma was too busy staring out at the new addition to the skyline that when Killian abruptly got up she hadn't noticed until he was across the room what's was going on with him. That's when she felt her phone ringing. Emma had a missed call from Neal and he was calling again must be urgent so she answered with the large crowd in Granny's getting loud she thought it best to take the call in the hallway.

"Emma" Neal answered relieved

"What's up Neal is something wrong. You aren't near that portal I hope" Emma asked

"No I'm at the Rabbit hole, I don't know what to do he's never going to change Emma" Neal got out just before the phone cut out.

Emma called back but there was no answer she was worried, she decided to head down to the Rabbit hole to check on him she'd be back soon she thought.

"Who's on the phone mom" Henry asked walking up

"It's your father something's up I'm going to check on him, tell Killian I'll be right back please" Emma told Henry

"Ok" Henry answered Emma already making her way out the back

Emma got into her bug quickly taking off, it might be good to have a moment away from the others there were all keeping some secret from her Emma was going to ask them about it again when she got back.

Emma arrived at the Rabbit not soon later she hadn't spent much time in the dank old bar more likely to be found drinking by the docks with Killian, she was eager to get in and out. Emma noticed Neal straight away hunched over the bar like he'd been there all afternoon this wasn't like him he wasn't a day drinker Emma thought.

"Emma, you came I'm sorry I shouldn't have called I just wanted to talk then my phone died" Neal said as he saw Emma walking up at little surprised at her arrival.

"It's ok we can talk not here though let's get to Granny's get you so water" Emma answered laughing a little at Neal

The pair walked outside to the quiet street towards Emma's car but Emma wanted to talk before they got in curious as to what's going on with Neal.

"So what's going on with your father" Emma asked

"Just more lies and broken promises" Neal answered sounding a little defeated

"That sucks, I feel like everyone's been keeping something from me all day, I know how frustrating that can be" Emma answered trying to cheer Neal up

"You're always her for me Emma" Neal answered smiling now getting closer to Emma

Neal went in for a hug and Emma returned the gesture carefully she didn't want Neal to get the wrong idea but he did anyway. Neal pulled away from the hug looking into Emma's eyes for a moment then he lent in for a kiss.

"What the hell" Emma pushed him away angrily

She backed away from him to her car as he stood there in stunned silence what had he done he thought but it was too late Emma was already in her car driving off, but Neal wouldn't leave her again he promised himself that and he grabbed his keys from his pocket and got into his car speeding down the street to catch up to her and apologize.

Killian was in despair how could he let this happen let himself get distracted from protecting Emma back at the diner he was running down to the same intersection now the same place he had been the day before when he's whole world fell apart but he wouldn't let that happen again. Focusing on putting one foot in front of another trying to think of what to do how to stop it he had only one idea it was risky and may not even work be he would try anything, he wanted to call Emma but he realized in his rush he had left his phone at the diner. Killian had only one chance to save his true love now. As Killian got to the intersection it was empty quiet he got there before the accident but the disaster of last night was the only thing he could think off Emma laying the street lifeless it was all he could see like a ghost. Killians heart was pounding it was all he could hear overwhelming him, then he noticed headlights down the road the bug and Neal's car approaching much too fast and the truck heading from the other direction a perfect disaster set up in front of him. Killian stood there for a millisecond frozen, but he already knew what he was going to do his decision had already been made there was few things Killian Jones would risk his life for and love was top of the list.

Killian ran headstrong determined towards the truck waving his arms trying to get it to stop in time before Emma and Neal got to the intersection, the driver of the truck saw him straight away shocked he slammed on the breaks wondering what on earth this crazy man was doing in the middle of the road he was beeping his horn now he knew he wouldn't stop in time and would hit Killian. The truck would stop in plenty of time for Killian though as it wasn't going to make it to the intersection now meaning Emma would be alright and that was enough for him to have something to live for. So he tried his best to jump out of the way of the incoming truck but he was a second to slow the truck clip his side and he went flying slamming his head on the ground his ribs feeling the full impact of the truck. He lay there for what felt like seconds but it must have been much longer as he heard a panicked voice coming closer to him. Giving him all the relief he needed to rest now and drift off.

"Killian, KILLIAN" Emma yelled out as she ran over to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: this chapter may have taken a bit long to finish the inspiration to get it just right only came to me only yesterday hope you like it reviews always appreciated**

Emma, David and Mary Margret anxiously waiting in the hospital bed for Killian to open his eyes for hours after his emergency surgery it was worse than his first run in with a car a few bruised ribs a broken arm and a concussion even with doctor telling them he would be fine there was still that nagging feeling he wouldn't wake up, Emma reached down to hold his hand hoping for a response.

"Stupid pirate, wake up" Emma whispered

Killian head was throbbing but he felt a gentle touch on his hand and that was enough to give him that last bit of strength to open his eyes and squeeze the hand back. Everyone in the room step forward smiles lighting up their faces as Killian opened his eyes.

"Swan" Killian grunted out as he woke up staring into Emma's eyes

"You really scared us mate" Said David breathing out in relief

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Killian answered grinning and wincing in pain

Emma almost collapsed on top of Killian when she went in for the hug she was exhausted after staying up all night and Emma couldn't help herself when Killian finally opened his eyes and spoke but she knew not to hold on to tight as he was in pain. Killian looked up as Emma let go after several long moments she spent lying on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Never do that again" Emma said smiling but her tone was warning

"Well I had my reasons" Killian answered ready to tell Emma the whole story now

"Don't worry I already explained to everyone what happened" David cut in

"You did" Killian was surprised

"Well everyone was wondering why you ran in front of a truck, they were questioning your sanity mate" David said

Killian nodded he hoped that David hadn't told them everything as in the proposal specifically he didn't want Emma to know. Mary Margret and David looked over with pride at Killian smiling so glad he was brave enough to save their daughter. That's when Killian noticed the cut on Mary Margret's forehead as she looked down at her son in her arms and he remembered she was in trouble earlier.

"Then it seems I'm the one who needs to be filled in what happened while I was out" Killian asked gesturing towards Mary Margret looking at Emma

"Oh yeah mom had fallen off the step ladder and hit her head, dad found her unconscious but she's fine thanks to you if you hadn't noticed her absence who knows what would have happened" Emma answered proud

"Emma called to tell us what happened to you and we rushed to the hospital that's when I filled her in on your time travel adventure, we think the portal reopened when Zelena died" David said

"The witch is dead" Killian asked

"Ding dong, were still figuring out what happened" Mary Margret answered

"Speaking of we should head down to the sheriff station, I'm glad you're ok mate" David said as he and Mary Margret left

Killian stared after them trying not to look at Emma he may have saved her but he was still a villain and it wouldn't be long until he would lose his happy ending once more would be taken he couldn't go through that again do that to Emma her family he needed to end it.

"Hey what's with the brooding stare, you know I've got to teach you some road safety that's twice now you've been hit by a car" Emma said

"All this happening only proves that I can't have a happy ending" Killian replied defeated this wouldn't be easy he wasn't in the mood for jokes

"What are talking about, offcourse you can" Emma answered

"I'm a villain, villains don't get happy endings" Killian replied defeated

"Killian you jumped through a time portal having no clue what would happen when you did, dropped everything to save my mom when you thought she was hurt and jumped in front of a car to save me, trust me that kind of truth bravery and selflessness that means you're a hero" Emma answered a little annoyed Killian thought this way but trying not to show it, she wanted him to know how proud of him she was.

"Doing the right thing now it doesn't make up for who I was" Killian replied

"That you is long gone, a person isn't all good or bad it doesn't work that way" Emma answered

Killian thought about what Emma said and the past two days everything that happened what he did it was brave the only thing he lacked in the hero column was belief in himself but if Emma believed in him then so would try to believe in himself.

"After everything you've been through you found your good heart along the way" Emma said smiling at Killian as he smiled back at her

"Well then Swan, where's my jelly it seems I need some healing" Killian answered smiling

"I'll get you some I just want to do one thing first" Emma said leaning in

Emma was careful not to put pressure on killians bruised ribs as she started kissing him it was meant to be soft gentle short kiss however the passion of the moment putting her whole body in it moving with his, Emma's hands caressing his the back of his neck. Killian tried to lean in to the more now but couldn't help but grunt as his ribs ached in protest of this movement. Emma pulled away then not wanting to cause Killian any pain, he looked up at her desperate for her to come closer pleading in his eyes.

"Hey you need to take it easy for a while" Emma said smiling down at him

"Then take it easy with me"Killian answered gesturing his hand to get Emma to lye next to him

Emma smiled and carefully lay down next to Killian in the hospital bed making sure she didn't put any weight on him and they just simply lay there blissfully happy that they were both alive and together as it should be for a while trying not to think of what could come next, Emma didn't know is she could take it if Killian decided to end things.

A few weeks and a few more arguments on the subject of their relationship status later, Emma and Killian were walking side by side along the docks to the Jolly Roger Killians left arm in a sling but otherwise healing up fine. It seemed the dry spell was almost over the smell of rain was in the air Storybrooke there were some clouds were making their way over but it seemed like everything was going to be ok for at least a moment or two before the next crisis and they were going to make sure they embraced this moment of calm. Emma was taking it slow with Killian as much as he protested he needed to recover properly which also meant he had been staying at the apartment with her and the rest of the family since he checked out of the hospital and they hadn't been out to Jolly Roger for a while, even with the storm heading there Killian really wanted to have some alone time with Emma he still wasn't sure if staying with her was the right decision. As Emma and Killian made their way on to the Jolly Roger Killian immediately realised something was out of place as got onto the deck, they weren't alone on the ship.

"Who's there" Killian said he sounded threatening but on the inside his heart was already racing


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: this may be the last chapter I'll see how I go hope you enjoy reviews appreciated as always thanks**

"It's just me" Henry said as he came out from below deck a smile on his face

"Oh, what are you doing here lad" Killian asked a little confused

"I was just helping out" Henry answered a grin on his face as he walked of the ship

"What's going on Swan" Killian asked curious

"Henry wanted to help out operation cobra I'm the saviour I have to help everyone with their happy endings, he brought us some grilled cheese from Granny's" Emma answered

Killian looked even more confused he could tell something was going on; Emma and Henry were planning something. Emma hesitated for a moment she needed to just get it over with instead it was now or never. Emma pulled a silver ring with a ruby at its centre from her pocket, Killian was shocked he didn't know what happened to it during the accident he asked David not wanting Emma to know about the almost proposal, but he was avoiding giving and answer saying he didn't know what happened to it that nobody had seen it they were going to go out to the street so he was surprised to see Emma holding out to him now.

"When I in the waiting room at the hospital when you were in surgery" Emma barely got out it was still hard to think back to that moment wondering if she would ever see him again, it was hard to get the words out Emma was trying so hard to keep calm to not cry. Killlian looked concerned now he got closer to her holding her hand.

"A nurse came out to update me on what was happening they said they found this in your pocket, it was all you had. I didn't know what this meant or I did and I just didn't want to until dad showed up he told me what happened" Emma said just as the thunder rolled in the rain was about to fall you could feel it in the air.

"You found it, I thought I'd lost it for good" Killian said

"It's a good thing you didn't then, I knew you still wanted it because deep down you know us being together is right thing and I'm not giving up on that I don't' mind a challenge" Emma smiled at him holding out the ring hoping he would take it and put it on her finger.

"Emma I can't" Killian began he wanted so bad to just run off into the sunset with her live in a nice house together a white picket fence but that would never be there life he couldn't

Just then the clouds closed in and the rain started to fall down on them it was pouring in only moments now Emma had to yell so he could hear her through the rain.

"When we meet my walls were up I couldn't trust my feelings for you that day we climbed the beanstalk and now you seem to be in that place you can't trust this, us and I know our lives will never be simple who knows how long it will be before we need to face the next crisis, but I believe in you and there's no better way than the go through life then by each other's side, rain or shine" Emma bellowed out the sound of the rain hitting the deck making it hard to hear.

They were both soaking now Killian looked down at the ring picturing how it looked the last time he was out here it was on Emma finger the sun shining so bright it reflected the light off it, but it didn't make a difference to him it was all the same and all the more amazing even drenched in the rain Emma still looked as beautiful as she had when he proposed and Killian knew then that Emma was right.

"Rain or shine" Killian said as he gently took the ring from her hand and got down on one knee

"Emma swan will you marry me" Killian yelled out smiling

"Yes yes a thousand times yes, Killian I will marry you" Emma yelled back the rain still coming down on the ship

The embraced in a hug they hadn't shown such affection like this for each other since that day in the hospital a few weeks ago and the missed each other the broke into a kiss quickly the rain however made things difficult the water made it hard to see now and with Killians arm in a cast the needed to get inside. Emma was giggling now giddy with herself for getting through to Killian, the pair made their way towards the door not breaking away from the kiss.

"Did you want that grilled cheese now then" Killian said as they made their way inside

"I'm not really hungry anymore, besides I'd much rather burn calories" Emma replied

"We don't want to be gone to long, you're family seems to be keeping tabs on me I swear Mary Margret checked in on me twice every hour yesterday" Killian said with a smile

"Mom worries about you, you don't seem to take to bed rest well you're part of a family now sorry but that comes along with people being sometimes annoyingly involved in your wellbeing" Emma answered trying not to laugh

"I don't mind" Killian said smiling

"I told them what I was going to try and do this today it was Henrys idea to bring food hoping some alone would help, I think if we get back to soon they'll think it didn't go well" Emma said

"Well then we better make sure we take as much time as we can then" Killian said grinning

"Agreed' said Emma

They got closer now breaking into a kiss passionately as they began to rip of each other's cloths they were so wet it made it hard the desire to be closer to feel each other's warmth to strong they after they ripped through each other's shirts, with no consideration of how they would explain that. Both of the hearts racing they could feel it as they touched, Emma wound her hands into killians hair something she could never stop herself from doing when they got this intimate. The gently fell back into the bed, Killians plastered arm making things more difficult than usual but it wasn't enough to bother them the sound of the rain growing fainter and fainter the only sound was Killians breath in Emma's ear now as he slowly tenderly made his way down to her jaw in short gentle kisses. The pair stayed in the captains quarters that night there first night together since they returned from New York and they knew this was their home not a place but each other and they would never let anything take that away from them even themselves.


End file.
